Old Memories
by reno385
Summary: Rikku decides to visit Auron on the Farplane... just something I made up at 2 AM when I was bored and couldn't sleep


This is just something I made up off the top of my head. The idea came to me from reading another fic. Oh by the way… I don't know Al Bhed off the top of my head, so on the part on Cid's airship where Cid is talking to an Al Bhed guy I made up, just pretend they're speaking Al Bhed. Hope you enjoy! P.S., I own SQUAT.

"You! Stop right there!"

Rikku whined. "I was hoping he wouldn't see us…"

Paine sighed and turned around. "Logos. Long time no see."

Logos approached the two girls and squinted his eyes so that they were narrow slits boring into Paine's eyes. "Indeed. And what brings you to Guadosalam?"

"Business not concerning you. We're not here to play with your little syndicate."

Logos' lizard-like eyes turned to Rikku. "Where is the other… the summoner?"

"She's at—"

"That's none of your business," Paine interrupted Rikku.

"Very well. Good day." With that, Logos promptly turned around and disappeared behind the door of LeBlanc Manor.

"What a creep!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Wha—" Rikku turned around to see Yuna standing behind her. "That Logos guy… so, any news from Shinra."

"I just got off the Comm with him. He said the sphere is about a quarter of a mile to the west of the main trail in the Thunder Plains."

"We can't go out there," Rikku interjected. "Towers nearby, no problem. Out in the middle of nowhere… now that's just crazy."

"She's right," Paine agreed. "Did you ask Shinra?"

"I did."

"What'd he say?"

Yuna shook her head. "I'm just a kid."

Paine grunted. "Well, we'll think of a way. Did you make those reservations at the inn?" Paine asked. "Or did Brother change his mind?"

"He said he doesn't like coming this close to the plains. We'll sleep here tonight, get the sphere tomorrow, get back on board."

"Sounds like a plan." Paine and Yuna headed towards the inn. "Aren't you coming, Rikku?"

"Uh, I'm right behind you. Can I… just take a visit to the Farplane really quick?"

"Again?"

"Yeah. I just remembered someone else I wanna talk to. You guys go on, I'll be there in a minute." She ran up around the path to the gate of the Farplane. From there she walked through the path to the final set of stairs and stopped. She remembered two years ago, on that very spot, she told Tidus what used to be the words she lived by: "Memories are nice, but that's all they are." And she vowed to never go in there at all. Then again, earlier that day, she found herself talking to a proud image of her mother. But then, she thought of another person that she wanted to talk to. So again she found herself standing at the threshold of illusion.

She took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs and through the transluscent barrier. On the platform over the Farplane, she picked the spot where she talked to her mother before and stood there, watching the colorful pyreflies floating idly by. "Uh… what do I do again?" She closed her eyes and thought. She pictured an image of him in her mind and thought intensely until the image was almost etched on the inside of her eyelids. Then she opened her eyes and there he was, levitating in front of her.

"Hey, Auron. Long time no see, eh?" He stood there stoically, staring back at her. His jaw was covered by the collar of his red tunic and his calm eyes lay hidden behind his glasses. His left arm was tucked inside his tunic and his right hand rested on the lip of his water jug.

"Uh… so, guess what? Tomorrow we're going out to the Thunder Plains. Past the towers. And I'm only a little scared! Remember the first time we came through there? You were pretty mean to me, you know… but I forgive you." She sighed. She felt kind of silly. She felt like she was talking to a wall. She may as well have been. Nonetheless, she continued, leaning forward casually with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, things got kind of weird after we beat Sin. We're sphere hunters now. Well, just me and Yunie. I almost thought Wakka would come… but he didn't. He's gonna be a daddy soon, actually." She couldn't see his mouth or his eyes, but she had a feeling that he was smirking. "Yeah, Lulu's the mom. Who would've guessed…"

She cleared her throat. "Well… uh… listen, Auron. I have a secret. Don't tell anyone, m'kay? When we were with Yunie, I… I always thought of you as sort of a role model. You and Lulu, actually. You guys were always so… so calm about everything. And powerful too. You know, this might sound kind of weird, but, I always saw you guys as a couple maybe. Maybe. I don't know, I'm weird. Forget I said it.

"I just… I don't know. I guess I just had some kind of crush on you. And you know, we had more in common than you'd think. Like… uh… well… we were both Yunie's guardians. Yeah, and… um, neither of us liked the Farplane. But then again… here I am. And I guess it was just 'cuz you were… uh… you know, dead at the time.

"It was just that… you had such wisdom. Such courage. You were invincible. I never saw you break down, not once. Not even when we were fighting Yunalesca. I just kind of wished I could be like you. Even if you didn't like me very much… I know, I'm a hard person to like. Thanks for trying. Heh heh… but look! I'm different now, see? Already changing. Well… they're waiting for me. I'll talk to you later, maybe." She stepped back, and the strong image of Auron faded away into pyreflies, who went their separate ways and floated away, until there was nothing anymore. Rikku sighed. "I guess… I really am changing." Then she walked away, and save the Vegnagun incident, she never went back again.

* * *

Kyrek, the second-hand man on Cid's airship, entered the bridge on his last-minute nightly patrol. The engines were cut, and all the lights were off. Except for a glow in the middle of the room. Kyrek saw Cid sitting in front of a sphere, watching it intently. "Cid!" He called. "What's that?"

"I found a sphere made by that Auron guy. Apparently he recorded right before we sent them into Sin and it fell under the console and it's been there since then." Kyrek came over and sat across from Cid, watching the sphere. A projection of Auron hovered above it. "…always treated me like royalty, but I think you were actually stronger than me. Now you're a legendary guardian too, probably more famous than me now. Hope you enjoy it, Wakka.

"I guess that just leaves… Rikku. When first you joined the pilgrimage, I wasn't sure if you were up to it. I was sure you would turn around at the Thunder Plains. But you didn't. You stuck through it, always by Yuna's side, just like a true guardian. And I admit, you proved me wrong. You were a valuable asset as a guardian and as a traveling companion. I'm proud of you." With that, the image of Auron vanished and the sphere went dark.

Hope you liked it, please review, tell me what you think!


End file.
